


The Heart Never Lies

by misakikinomoto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, All Hunter AU, Alternate Universe, Angels are Novaks (because all the cool kids are doing it), M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Stubborn Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakikinomoto/pseuds/misakikinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novaks and Winchesters, despite being the eminent Hunters of their times, have never gotten along. Adam thinks Michael is a stoic-faced ass, Michael thinks Adam is a child, Dean and Cas rarely do anything but glare into each other’s eyes, Gabriel has the maturity (and the libido) of a bunny rabbit and Sam….well, Sam is the only one with an actual brain</p>
<p>Its a wonder that they're still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Winchester-Novak Fued would give the Montague and Capulet families a headache

**Author's Note:**

> When i first started this fic, I was absolutely astounded and embarrassed at how much like a Rom-com my fic was like. However, as the story went on, I may have fallen more and more in love with it. I mean, Michael+Adam. Dean+Castiel. Sam+Gabriel.
> 
> What's not to like? 
> 
> So I first posted it on LJ, and then I joined AO3 so I'm posting it here too. Its nowhere near complete, but I'm hoping I get there eventually.

Many years ago, there was a war. It was a war to end all wars, a war between humans and monsters. It lasted for many years, and in the end, the humans won. The creatures that survived are now hunted down by Hunters, whose main goal is to protect innocent humans.

Many humans have long since forgotten of the horrors of the First War. This made the job of a Hunter all the more harder, but even more essential.

Out of the many Hunting families across America, the Winchesters and the Novaks were easily the best. They went through towns and left just as quickly, taking out whatever their monster of the day/week/month was. Many people were saved thanks to them.

However, inside the Hunting community, it is an open secret that neither the Novaks nor the Winchesters really like each other.

Dean Winchester is the oldest Winchester, at 29. He was every humans wet dream. He knew it too. He could charm anyone and everyone he wanted to. He had sparkling green eyes, the colour of Peridot and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. His lush pink lips were always curved into a small smirk and he had short dirty blonde hair.

Sam Winchester and Adam Winchester , age 27, were the twins. Both extremely smart, but they had nothing else in common. Sam was super tall (like a sasquatch, as Dean would say) and had this innate sweetness about him that made victims and their families swarm to him like honey-bees.

Adam was slightly shorter than Dean, his hair more blonde, and more lanky, figure-wise. He was quiet, intense and easily angered. In a way, he was a mix of Dean and Sam, attitude wise. He had Dean’s strong sense of family and his passion. He also had Sam’s brains and EQ.

The three were close, and hunter like a single unit, each complementing the other perfectly.

The Novaks had the same kind of fluent one-ness. Michael Novak was the oldest, at 30. Next came Gabriel at 28 and Castiel was the youngest, at 27.

Michael was mature, serious and very goal driven. His main aim in life was to protect what was left of his family and kill as many monsters on the way. He had tanned skin, dark hair that flopped over his eyes and sharp green eyes, like bottle glass.

Gabriel was the prankster. He never took life seriously, and seemed to believe that the easiest way to live was to flip his brown hair out of his eyes, fuck anything that moves and eat candy. He had eyes the colour of melting caramel and despite his maturity (or lack thereof) he really did care about his brothers.

Castiel was the socially inept one, the one with no idea of personal space or how to blink. It was well known that Cas could easily creep out the macho-est of Hunters just by looking at them. His neon blue eyes just wouldn’t blink. Cas also had a messy mop of black hair that always looked like he had tumbled out of bed, regardless of what he tried.

The Winchesters and the Novaks did, however, have a common point. Bobby Singer.

Bobby was a retired Hunter who looked for hunts for both the Winchesters and the Novaks, having been friends with both their fathers. More often than not, the two families ended up at Bobby’s at the same time, which would lead to Bobby complaining in his gruff own way about how he was being eaten out of his own home.

Bobby loved them all though.

Even if something always got broken when they came.

XXXXXX

Adam streatched lazily as he made his way down the stairs. He and his brothers had made it to Bobby’s house after another hunt, and had decided to take a short break before setting off again. The Novaks had not appeared for two days, so Adam didn’t think anything about roaming around topless.

He made his way to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner. He hadn’t been able to sleep much. Nightmares again. Watching Mom and Dad die over and over again, in every creative way his morbid mind could think of.

Sometimes, his mind would add a twist, throw in a dead Dean or Sam, or even Bobby.

He shook his head slightly, not wanting to think about it. Someone had already made coffee, and he thanked whoever actually was up in Heaven for the fact.

“I’m not sure whether you’re roaming around like this on purpose or for other reasons,” said a calm voice that he immediately recognized.

He turned around, knowing his cheeks were light pink in embarrassment. He was aware that his body wasn’t one to be ashamed of, but the man in front of him always made him uncomfortable.

“Michael.”

“Good Morning Adam. Are you planning to stay topless for the rest of the day?” he said, in a way that Adam always hated. He was only 3 years younger than him, but Michael always insisted on reminding him of it.

“I don’t see why it should bother you. When did you three arrive?”

Michael’s lips twitched, giving the illusion of a ghost of a smile.

“Some time around midnight.”

Adam could easily read the words- ‘But you weren’t awake since its past your bed time’- easily and clearly. He had known Michael since they were teens. He knew the drill.

“Hmm,” he replied instead, sipping on his coffee, not pretending that he had any reason to stay.

“You’re hurt,” said Michael’s voice behind him, noticing the light scar on his back.

“Yeah. Not too bad,” said Adam, shrugging, not turning around as he made his way to the stairs.

And if Michael sighed as he left, Adam never heard it.


	2. And The Tension Could Kill Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam make an appearance, Adam continues to keep Michael at a distance and the eye-sex begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier, but well. RL got in the way. I hope you all had the least disgusting V-Day possible (yeah I agree with Dean's sentiments this time). I wished a friend of mine like this- "belated wishes for a day that was historically to be remembered as a day marking a massacre, but was turned by a stroke of marketing genius into a day of love and red and pink and disgusting things that ended up empowering certain businesses." 
> 
> Yeah, i'm proud of myself. Hush.

Sam stirred as the morning’s first light hit his face. He scrunched his face up in an effort to block out the sun, with no avail.

It looked like he was going to have to get up regardless.

Sam was well aware that out of the combination of the Novaks and the Winchesters, he was the only one with some semblance of a brain.

Adam was regularly sulky and a grouch, obviously because Michael insisted on treating him like a child.

Dean and Castiel tried their best to avoid each other as much as possible, and when they were unable to do that, they glared into each others eyes for HOURS without blinking. That, plus Castiel’s near perfect imitation of a pigeon on a telephone line, creeped him out. Immensely.

And Gabriel….well, he tried not to have an opinion about Gabriel.

Sam stretched, ready to do his pull-ups before getting ready for breakfast, when he saw a short figure at his door.

“Why, hello Sammy. Miss me much?” said the voice.

“Morning Gabriel,” said Sam, gritting his teeth. “Don’t call me that.”

Trying not to have an opinion about Gabriel was easier said than done.

Gabriel was a prankster at heart. Sam knew that. But Gabriel never knew when to stop. Once he lost his cool, he would go way past what was appropriate.

He had done it to Sam and Dean, before Adam was officially made a hunter.

Sam didn’t like thinking of that week. Michael had seemed angry at first, but never did anything. Castiel had frowned disapprovingly and Sam always suspected that Cas had forced the two brothers to leave Bobby’s house for a random hunt.

Sam frowned and shut the door in Gabriel’s face, and decided to pretend he never saw him.

-x-x-x-x-

Gabriel grinned as he made his way down to the kitchen.

“Morning Bobby!” he crowed happily.

Bobby looked up from his books.

“Who have you gone and bothered now?” he said, gruffly.

Gabriel grinned, ignoring the disapproving look Michael shot him.

“Son of a bitch, you guys are back?” said a voice, and they turned to see Dean, scowling.

“Dean-o! It’s great to see you too!” said Gabriel, grinning.

Behind Dean, Adam had appeared. “Dean, you’re in my way.”

Dean moved down the stairs, glancing at Michael with a scowl before sitting down next to Bobby, leaving Adam the place next to Michael.

The front door opened and slammed shut.

“The car should be fine, Michael. There was an issue with the belt. I replaced it,” said the dark haired man who came in.

Dean’s eyes widened for a moment, before he snarled.

Castiel and Dean never got along very well. Castiel had a tendency to stare at him too much, and Dean had managed to get a habit of staring right back at him, in the hope that one day Cas would be as freaked out about it as him.

“Good morning Dean, Adam. Bobby, may I make use of your shower now?” he said, as polite as always, his eyes on Dean.

Bobby grunted in assent, and Castiel nodded, glanced at his brothers and left to wash off all the oil on his white arms.

Dean decided that since he couldn’t glare at Castiel, and he didn’t like Michael and Gabriel, he would  just go back to glaring at his bacon.

It was normal behavior for all of them, so none of them commented much.

The sooner one party left, the better.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Castiel stared out of his bedroom window and let out a soft sigh. Now that the Winchesters were here, their time would be hell.

He personally did not hate any of them, though Dean seemed to hate him quite a bit. He never really understood why. They had met back when his father and Dean’s father had first met, through Bobby. Adam and Sam were 15 and Dean was 17. Michael had been the oldest, at 18, and was, even then, the self-appointed leader of the Novaks. When you were that age your brothers of 16 and 15 (Gabe and Cas) were infinitely younger, and the age gap, no matter how small, always seemed enormous.

Michael had made the same assumption when their fathers had left the boys at Bobby’s for a specific hunt. And Dean, who had always been the leader of his brothers, didn’t like it.

Hating Cas, it seemed, had come with the terrain of hating Michael. Michael truly didn’t pay Dean much attention as they grew up. At first, Dean had been the only one Michael saw as a threat to his authority. But as they grew up, Dean and Michael both lost interest in each other. Maybe they matured…..probably not.

Michael, instead, started a new….”rivalry” with Adam, who seemed to get very defensive whenever Michael was around, almost like an cornered animal. Maybe Michael enjoyed seeing that reaction. Castiel wasn’t sure. Gabriel enjoyed teasing Michael about it when the Winchesters were not around, but Michael had never really expressed interest in anyone. Every now and then, he would have a fling with some girl at a bar, but even those were rare.

While Michael seemed to take his animosity out on Adam at a much later stage, Dean had always had an issue with Cas. When Cas was 15, he was admittedly geeky looking, with large spectacles and large clothes. His formality and lack of social skills more or less made him open to Dean’s relentless teasing. Even in the off chance that their fathers bumped into each other on a hunt, and the boys were around, Dean always started teasing him before even addressing Michael.

And Castiel, being his awkward self, had always blushed and shuffled behind Michael (thus starting a fight between the two). He never understood Dean’s teasing.

However, that stopped when, at 18, Castiel finally got fed up of Dean’s teasing. It hurt him, that Dean always saw him as the geek, or the nerd, or four eyes. Even if Dean had never had a mean tone in it, it still hurt that Dean only considered him such.

To solve that problem, Cas got rid of the glasses and got contacts. He started wearing clothes that didn’t look like they belonged to his father. And on his birthday night, which was spent with the Winchesters, since they had all come together for a hunt, he also got drunk and , in the end, laid. He still couldn’t remember the details of that night, or the guy who ended up being his first, because he had been sloshed and the guy had left before morning.

Dean suddenly changed his attitude around that point. Gone were the days when Dean smirked at Cas and pulled his hair in a manner that was almost mockingly affectionate. Now, Dean only glared at him, insisting on being as far from him as possible.

Castiel had hoped that the change would make Dean realize that Cas wasn’t just his father’s fellow hunter’s youngest son, but also an equal. He never understood why he needed Dean to realize that, but now that Dean treated him with the same kind of animosity he did his brothers, it just hurt. He had realized when he was around 20 that Dean’s way of being friendly involved being teased. And the fact that he had lost the chance of being Dean’s friend made his heart twinge in a way he didn’t exactly like.

Cas shook his head like a wet puppy trying to get water out of his ears. He could hear Michael calling him downstairs and he pulled on a formal shirt and made his way down.

Even if Dean would never speak to him that way again, Cas had his brothers. He could convince himself that that, in itself, was enough.


	3. The Endless Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Novaks will have to learn how to get along if they're going to save people and come out of these missions alive.

Dean glared at Bobby.

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me. Why are you splitting us all up!?” he said.

Michael seemed confused as well.

“I’m sure you don’t want any of us to get killed Bobby. Why would you do this?” he asked.

Castiel merely stood in the background with a small frown on his face as the others argued with Bobby, who refused to change his mind.

“I think I know why.”

Everyone turned to Cas, and Dean scowled.

“Oh DO you, genius? Do enlighten us mere mortals.”

“I’m supposing that Bobby has gotten fed up of our….issues with one another and this entire activity is his way of forcing us to get along to some extent. Though, I would think making sure none of us see each other again would be a much better idea.”

Bobby nodded.

“I’m old. And you boys have broken enough things in this house. It’s beginning to get on my nerves. So this is the only way now. You will have to get along. Your fathers both asked me to find some way to get you guys to be friends when they passed, and God knows I’ve tried. But this is the only thing I’m left with. Do it for your fathers at least.”

This made everyone shut up. Adam shook his head slightly and moved to the door.

“This place that you’re sending me…would I need warmer clothes?”

Michael looked at him, and an odd look whizzed across his face, disappearing as soon as it appeared.

“We’re going to Montana, Brat. Its November. Use your brain sometimes,” Michael responded, and grabbed the file with the details on Montana and made his way out the door after Adam.

Sam shook his head and grabbed a file. “Come on Gabriel. We’re going to Washington.”

Castiel looked up at Gabriel. “Gabriel, please do try to behave. Don’t give Sam too much trouble.”

“Do I ever?” asked Gabriel innocently.

Cas just stared at him with his usual facial expression and Gabriel shrugged.

“Will do, little Bro.”

Dean sighed and grabbed the last file.

“Looks like we’re going to California. Brilliant. Three rules, Novak. You NEVER touch my Baby. Driver chooses the music, and shotgun shuts his pie-hole. And you do NOT annoy me. Capiche?”

Cas tilted his head slightly. “Aren’t those the usual rules?”

Dean glared at him and stormed out of the room.

Cas looked at Bobby, utterly confused.

Bobby merely sighed.

“Well, that’s off to a good start.”

-x-x-x-x-

Dean glared at the road in a manner that made Castiel feel incredibly uncomfortable. He knew Dean was scared of flying, and so he never tried to question their road trip to California, which he knew would waste at least 3 days, if not more.

The first day had actually gone exactly like this. No talking. Just music and their occasional pit stops. And Dean’s endless glaring ahead. Cas had fallen asleep for about three hours but jolted away when he didn’t feel Dean’s car moving.

Castiel was never good with socializing in general, so he had no clue as to how to get Dean to stop his silent treatment. Suddenly his phone rang. Michael. Cas sighed in relief.

“Hello Michael.”

“Hello Castiel. I hope your journey is going well?”

Cas paused.

“What’s wrong Michael?” he whispered, glancing at Dean, who was obviously listening.

“Nothing. It’s just….you know.”

Cas sighed. “Yes, I do. It’s just for now, Michael.”

“I should be saying this to you…”

Cas froze.

“What do you mean?”

Michael didn’t speak for a moment.

“It’s nothing, Castiel. Tell me about your trip in that Impala.”

-x-x-x-x-

As Michael talked to his brother, Adam was busy snuggling into the warm blankets of the inn they had gotten a room in. He could hear the concern in Michael’s voice, which he found mildly insulting. Dean wouldn’t do anything to Castiel. He hated him, yes, but even he knew his limits.

“Alright. Don’t forget to eat, alright? And try and make sure you don’t get hurt. Dean isn’t the medical expert amongst the Winchesters. Adam is.”

Adam felt his face flush slightly. He and Michael were the medical experts on their respective teams, but to have Michael acknowledge him was something completely different. Coming from a man who seemed to always treat him like a child, it meant something more. Something Adam wasn’t ready to analyze.

“Adam? Are you awake? I’m going to make dinner. Anything specific you want?” Michael said.

“Not particularly. Hamburgers?” Adam said, trying to ignore the domesticity of the entire situation.

“Very well.”

Michael left him to go to the kitchen to make hamburgers. Adam curled into a small ball.

He knew that he could push Michael away as much as he wanted, but Michael would still treat him like a child. While his ego found that mildly insulting, there was another part of him that hurt whenever Michael used that tone of voice with him.

Adam sighed and forced himself to get up, and approach Michael.

“You need help?” he asked, leaning against the fridge.

“You can cut the onions. I bought minced meat earlier so making the actual hamburgers won’t take too long.”

Adam nodded and started him assigned job.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam stared straight ahead and he drove further and further away from Bobby’s house and the peace it offered. He glanced at Gabriel who seemed to be occupied in the candy he was currently munching on.

Sam had a feeling this would be a very, very long hunt.

Sam used to like Gabriel. Actually, when he was a teen, he found the guy rather funny. But as time passed, Gabriel slowly drifted further and further away, leaving both sides awkward.

Sam had never really wondered why though. He had found himself in two serious relationships- one with Jess, who he met when he was in Stanford, and one with Madison, who he met during a hunt. He and Gabriel had never really spent a lot of time together, so he found himself busy with other things, and didn’t find it odd at all.

Thinking back, he should have wondered. Sam was, though he’d never admit it in front of Dean, quite the…..busy-body. He had a need to know what happened around him, to help his family and friends. Even if that meant poking his nose into everybody’s business.

So, if Sam really thought about it, it should have been surprising that Sam never actually went after Gabriel. He had never wondered about his change of behavior or his sudden need to place a distance between them.

“Gimme the file,” said Gabriel, startling Sam out of his reverie.

“Back seat, in the brief case.”

Gabriel nodded easily, bending back to get it.

Sam couldn’t help but notice that Gabriel seemed to be trying to behave.

“Dead bodies….yada yada yada….this is so cool. Apparently, this guy was abducted by aliens. If there was one thing I’d want to happen in my life, it’s getting abducted by Martians.”

“I’m sad to say that I’m not remotely surprised,” said Sam, trying his best to keep a poker face, but as Gabriel went on about slow dancing with aliens, he just couldn’t.

And as he stopped the car so they didn’t die because he was laughing, Sam didn’t notice the sad smile on Gabriel’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the really long break. I had this lying on my computer and didn't realize it till today. -_- 
> 
> I had a lot of work over the past few months, from my big bang, to choir stuff, to college stuff.
> 
> And along the way, I seem to have lost my destiel muse, so I'm off to look for it again. Since this was already finished on my laptop, I decided to update this fic, and then try and work of finding my muse again over the Christmas break.
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of destiel, expect loads of Sterek fics to be coming out, because my sterek muse is still alive and kicking.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for the extremely long break I took with this. :/


End file.
